What is New?
27-11-2015 Flying Ship! A terrible storm that raged the day before shifted the atmospheric flow, and now there is a real sky river running above your island. Take your chance to practice air diving and float around with flying fish and dolphins. The bravest sailors will be able to become boatswains, encounter a rare flying whale, and, if they’re lucky enough, travel to the end of the world at the wheel of a flying ship. ---- 20-11-2015 Astrological Forecast! Stargazers from all over the world gathered together for an astrological conference to share their knowledge and chat about stars and planets. You don’t need too much to study the starry sky together with them: good telescope lenses, a clear night, and some patience. Learn to collect magic stars, craft Zodiac signs, and get a rare Star Chart! The most experienced stargazers will be able to pass a test in astrology and get a Wise Eagle-Owl! ---- 13-11-2015 Sleepy Sloths! Do you like coffee as much as they do in Magic Land? Believe me, you'll certainly want to make a cup of Mocaccino to drink it together with fluffy sloths. This cute family likes roaming, and it's coffee that gives them energy for traveling. Learn how to make the best espresso in the Lake Islands and treat yourself and guests to a cup of strawberry latte. And the youngest sloth, Baby Sid, will be glad to be treated to a bottle of children's coffee and ginger cookies. ---- 06-11-2015 The Hatted Team! A sea nymph, Aleera’s friend, never saw any forest or mountain. She especially wonders what mushrooms are. Go with Aleera for photo hunting to show those forest dwellers to the curious nymph and learn a lot of new things about them at the same time! The luckiest mushroom pickers will be able to make friends with cute Milkcap, shy Puffball, and Uncle Amanita, and to arrange a real photo session for a forest beauty, Chanterelle 30-10-2015 Marble Basilisks! Why does everyone believe that dogs don't have any creative spark? Sheriff is sure that it's just a prejudice! Help the good pug find inspiration and learn all the secrets of wonderful marble by tracking down legendary Basilisks whose gaze can turn any materials to stone! Make friends with the magical beasts to become real masters of stone sculpture! ---- 23-10-2015 17-10-2015 Not everything is quiet on the magic islands: a terrible Basilisk attacked the Gryphon family and destroyed their nest! Use the potion-making magic to help Father Gryphon regain courage and magic power. And don't forget about Mother Gryphon: she also needs your help as the little hatchling will come along any time soon. If you can build the watchtower, the Gryphon family will want to settle down on your island forever. ---- 09-10-2015 Melien’s favorite nephew, Arthur, came to visit him, very keen to study magic. Arthur is too young, though, and his uncle does not believe that one can make good spells at his age. Prove to Melien that youth is not a barrier to talent! Help Arthur to see a magic show with different tricks, as well as a Levitating Penguin, a Disappearing Dolphin, and a charming Sea Lion! The most talented conjurers will get a wonderful book and an invisible wizard. ---- Horse Races! Soon, the Magic Land will host the annual horse races! By the etiquette, all the spectators should be dressed up and wear elegant, fancy hats. Time to get some pheasant feathers and, with Aleera’s guidance, make a stylish hat for yourself! Oh, and please help Peter: he’s long been dreaming to take part in the races. Together, you’ll be able to get the best horse in the Lake Country ready for the races and win the Pegasus Cup! ---- Puppet Theater! Summer night romance gave Aleera an idea: Lake Country needs its own puppet theater! Craft a puppet wagon and the puppet actors, and remember that a good poster pillar ensures a full house. The most promising stage directors will be able to invite a romantic cat couple to their show. Let your inspiration run wild - comic skits, battle scenes, and romantic dramas will all receive a warm welcome!